Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-32516185-20170807111623/@comment-27122608-20170808154222
Un oiseau en quête de scoops a écrit : Phénix-Marco a écrit : Cela me semble surréaliste. Pourquoi spécialement Urouge ? Capone ? Ok... il s'est rangé mais pourquoi pas Apoo ? Kid ? Ici, j'ai un peu l'impression que ça ne repose sur rien. Urouge a vaincu un Commandant donc il est possible de prendre son FDD donc Urouge allié à BN ? Cela me semble raisonner à l'envers ! Par ailleurs, Brûlée a dit qu'Urouge devait reposer dans la forêt. On sait qu'il a du s'en échapper mais du coup, il n'a pas pu emporter le corps à BN... http://mangafox.me/manga/one_piece/v83/c837/10.html La vf officiel de glénat du tome 83 ne contient pas le mot "forest" comparons "no one escapes from this forest... I'm sure his corpse is probably rotting off somewhere around here = personne ne s'échappe de cette forêt... je suis sure que son corps est en train de pourrir quelque part dans les alentours" (traduction perso) et "à l'heure qu'il est, son cadavre git probablement quelque part". En conclusion: chacun prend la trad qu'il veut, mais somewhere around here peut tout aussi bien désigner la forêt qu'un endroit près de cette forêt (les rivages de l'île ect...). Ma théorie ne porte que sur urouge, alors n'amène pas kidd ou apoo, surtout qu'il n'ont rien avoir avec ma théorie à part le fait qu'ils ont eux aussi attaqué big mom. Ma théorie ne repose sur rien? A part des éléments de l'histoire accessible à tous. Tu ne fais que juger ma théorie sans apporter aucun élément accessible à tous qui la contredirait. Si tu n'as pas compris ma théorie, ce n'est pas ma faute. Urouge a vaincu un Commandant donc il est possible de prendre son FDD donc Urouge allié à BN ? Ma théorie suppose qu'urouge veut s'allier à Barbe Noire et comme le fait qu'il est parti est quête de fruits est connu de tous, urouge aurait donc décider d'obtenir un fdd d'un membre de l'équipage de big mom pour ainsi sceller son alliance avec BN. C'est ta compréhension de cette théorie qui est surréaliste. Si tu veux discuter de ma théorie, donne-moi ta vision de la chose, au lieu de te poser en juge sans argument. J'ai encore le droit de donner mon avis que je sache. L'élément Brûlée n'était qu'un des éléments que je reprochais et je ne pouvais pas savoir, après va savoir comment la VA officielle est traduite car parfois, il y a des incohérences entre la VF Officielle et la VA mais cela reste possible contrairement à ce que je pensais, en effet. Par contre, le fait que son corps gise quelque part (dans l'esprit de Brûlée), c'est qu'il a été totalement vaincu et je ne vois pas le corps de Snack toujours en leur possession si c'était déjà le cas. Par ailleurs, pour apporter le corps à BN, il faut qu'il soit encore en vie à mon sens ou mort depuis peu car sinon le fruit se réicarnerait. J'ai reproché aussi un autre élément qui est pourquoi Urouge ? Et pas les autres Supernovae venues chez BM. Je trouve que tu raisonnes totalement à l'envers (à savoir... que tu prends un dire que tu extrapoles XXL puis tu prends un élément lambda que tu revisites comme "unique" alors qu'il ne l'est pas et plutôt régulier dans les SN) comme je l'ai dit plus haut et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai "mal compris" ta théorie, c'est parce que je trouve qu'elle ne repose sur rien du tout. En plus si c'est pour ramener un FDD, pas besoin de s'attaquer spécialement à un Empereur, d'autres sont disponibles. Si après tu ne veux que des commentaires : "Pas mal ! C'est génial ! Ou possible !", je crois que tu n'es pas au bon endroit... ici on donne son avis sans restriction et respectueusement comme on attend du créateur d'une théorie ou une hypothèse qu'il ne soit pas susceptible si quelqu'un trouve sa théorie surréaliste.